ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: An Underground Battle (Part 2) The strings slid out of the wounds in Mariah's body, allowing it to fall to the ground. "Mariah!", Wave shouted. "NO!!!" "Without her, we'll never be able to find the Grail!", Kuro shouted. "She shouldn't have run in half-cocked!" "Well, what do we do now?!", Kotomine asked. "There's a technique I have up my sleeve that I couldn't have done while that magnetic weapon was active.", Kuro said. Kuro pulled out a duffel bag. He unzipped it, revealing two sets of three long blades. "But I'll need some protection.", Kuro said. An Underground Battle (Part 2) "Wave!", Kotomine shouted. "Kuro has something up his sleeve, but he needs time! Can you and Gilgamesh stall?" "Can you do it, Gilgamesh?", Wave asked. "Doing it right now, maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted. "This secret technique had better be worth it!" Wave raised his sword forward. "Grand Chariot!", Wave shouted. Like with Tatsumi, a fiery energy surrounded Wave. A monster appeared and appeared to swallow Wave, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Wave was covered in a black and blue suit of armor. "Oh, NOW we're talking!", Buggy shouted. Wave leapt towards Mariah's killer, Lubbock, within just a couple of seconds. Wave punched Lubbock in the face. Lubbock was sent flying several feet. While in midair, Lubbock formed a harpoon using the strings from his Imperial Arms, Cross Tail, and threw it at Wave. Wave simply punched through the harpoon, reducing it to string. "How the hell?!", Lubbock asked. "Watch out, Lub!", Mine shouted. Mine fired Pumpkin in its machine gun form at Wave. The blasts each hit Wave and exploded, but did not appear to slow him down. "Damn!", Mine shouted. "That was supposed to be enough to knock him off-course!" Tatsumi jumped into the air. "Tatsumi, you'll have to hold him off!", Mine shouted. "I'll have to change Pumpkin into its sniper form!" Mine ran and hid behind a wall. Tatsumi punched Wave in the face, sending Wave flying into a wall. Tatsumi grabbed his spear, Neuntote, and threw it at Wave. Wave raised his arm, and Neuntote missed it, hitting the wall. Tatsumi grabbed Neuntote, but Wave punched Tatsumi in the knee. A loud pop! sound was heard, and Tatsumi screamed in pain. Wave punched Tatsumi in the stomach, and Tatsumi coughed up blood. Wave flew up higher than Tatsumi. "Grand Fall!", Wave shouted. Wave drop-kicked Tatsumi over the head. Tatsumi's skull cracked as he was sent flying into the ground at a high speed. Wave landed on Tatsumi's back at a high speed, and Tatsumi coughed up more blood as he was sent crashing through the ground, his spine snapping in several places. Wave jumped off of Tatsumi. "We'll make this easy on you.", Wave said. "You tell us where the Grail is, and no one else will die." "What Grail?", Tatsumi weakly asked. "You aren't after the Holy Grail?", Wave asked. "I don't even know what you're talking about!", Tatsumi said. "Then... why are you here?", Wave asked. Suddenly, everyone heard Kuro shout, "Shakushi!" "Kuro, don't!", Wave shouted. Kuro disappeared. Without warning, three large marks appeared on the side of the wall. The marks appeared on the wall behind Mariah's corpse within less than a second, and then Lubbock held his bleeding arm. He had been hit, too. "What the hell's going on?!", Najenda asked, seeking protection from Susanoo. "It's a technique called Nuki Ashi!", Kotomine said. "It's when he moves so fast that even HE can't tell what he's attacking!" Suddenly, Mine reappeared. She aimed Pumpkin (now in its sniper form) at Wave. "Die, you bastard!", Mine shouted. Suddenly, she coughed up blood. When she dropped Pumpkin, everyone could tell that she had been hit by Kuro. "MINE!!!", Tatsumi shouted. Mine fell to her knees, before her body fell backwards. Tatsumi raised his hand and started to raise himself. Slowly, he raised himself, his blood dripping out from his wounds at an alarming rate. "Are you insane, Tatsumi?!", Lubbock asked. "You can't take him!" Nevertheless, Tatsumi stood tall. His arm was slightly struck by Kuro. However, Tatsumi did not react. Instead, he just stood there for several seconds, with his eyes shut. Suddenly, he opened them. Tatsumi reached out with his hand wide open. Suddenly, he closed it, then started spinning around. Around and around he spun, slowly gaining momentum, until he suddenly stopped, with his hand wide open. Kuro was slammed face-first into the nearby wall. Kuro turned to look at Tatsumi. "How...", he asked, "...how did you find me?!" "Kuro!", Tatsumi shouted. "I will murder you myself!" To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff